Frankie
this is delurius I'm repeati Frankie & Terrence (Do not Edit, Add, or delete) A Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends story Written by Frankie Foster Mr. Herriman: Just what exactly where you two up to? Mac: Well...ummm ...sir we just saved Frankie's life! Mr. Herriman: Oh, really? Is that so? Mac: Yes sir! The cow is stuck down in the field and the bull crashed into Frankie! Terrence here tried to push her in! Terrence: Liar! {yelling} YOU HEARTLESS ANIMAL! Sir, I would never! Mac: I can prove it sir. Narrator: Mr. Herriman looked over at Terrence, and shook his head. Yogi Bear: ...Yes, sir...I...was told by Mac...to get rid of Terrence, but I didn't want to. Mac: Me? {laughs} I wouldn't dare! Frankie: Yes you would! You just want me to be your little slave! Mr. Herriman he is so evil! He wants me to be his girlfriend and I keep telling him no, he won't listen to me! Narrator: Frankie pondered, scratching her chin then looking at Mac. Mac: You love Madame Foster, not me. Frankie: You mean I'm not your friend anymore? Mac: That's what I mean. You said you loved Madame Foster, I heard you. Frankie: Well, I understand what you said but I love only one person at a time. Mac: What about imaginary friends. Frankie: Imaginary friends too. Expect you. Mac: Why not me? Frankie: You're a terrible liar. Threatening and almost trying to destory me? This is a punishment that WILL NOT go by unaccounted for. You will be sent to jail. Mac: But sir- Frankie: No but's Mac. You will stay there forever until I can be your enemy. (kicks him out of Foster's) Run away and never return! Goodbye forever! We see Mac writing a letter to Goo for apology. Then, after 10 minutes, he finished writing. He walked over to Goo’s Room door and slid the letter under. One of Goo’s sad imaginary friends saw the letter, picked it up, goes past the other sad imaginary friends and gave the letter to Goo. When Goo read the letter, she felt a little bit happy, but heartbroken when she learned about something from the letter. She dropped the letter (not by accident) to the floor. We now see the letter, which read: Deer Goo, I’m very sorry for yelling at you. I’ve started realizing that you don’t have any real friends, and you should know that imaginary friends are real like humans. And I’d love to play with you if you promised not to create any more imaginary friends, but I’m afraid that I’m no longer wanted at Foster’s. So I’m afraid this is goodbye, but I’ll always be with you forever. I hope you’ll understand that I won’t be here anymore, but don’t be sad. I’ll come back if I ever have a chance to, but I guess I can’t. So goodbye forever. Your best friend, Mac Meanwhile, Mac started walking down the halls slowly. He sighed and grew teary-eyed. He then starts to sing, that is, if it was really singing. Mac: We met, it seems, such a short time ago You looked at me, needing me so Yet from your sadness Our happiness grew (Mac smiled as he turned his head to the direction of Goo’s Room.) And I found out I needed you too I remember how we used to play (Mac laughed to himself when he thought about that.) I recall those rainy days (Then he frowned again as he walked down the stairs to the main room.) The fire's glow That kept us warm And now I find - we're both alone (Then he sang a bit through the last part as he walked to the front door.) Goodbye may seem forever Farewell is like the end But in my heart’s the memory And there you'll always be Mac stopped at the front door after he ended his sing-talk and looked at the direction of Mr. Herriman, Frankie, Madame Foster, Bloo, Wilt, Coco and Eduardo, hoping that they’d look at him one last before he leaves. Unfortunately, Mac was given a glare from them, and his former friends turned away angrily, giving him the cold shoulder. Mac then puts his head down in sadness and opened the front door, walked out into the night and closed it. As Frankie remembered all the hateful things Mac said earlier, her tears of sadness quickly transformed to tears of pure rage. Maid...just a maid! Why that little...fine! Fine! If that little punk wants to do whatever the hell he wants, then fine! What do I care, anyway? I was right to tell him off! Why do I even let him hang around me? I don't need him! I don't love him! I don't- Poor Frankie. She was all heartbroken. She thinks no one will love her. Mac thought that everyone at Foster's no longer care for him. Not even Frankie his now former girlfriend. The only one who always care about him turns out to be Goo. Then he slowly starts walking towards the gate. He looked up at the window of Goo’s room and saw Goo watching him leave as tears stream down her face. Mac then resumed walking as the chorus started singing. Chorus: Goodbye may seem forever Farewell is like the end But in my heart’s the memory And there you'll always be At the end of the last part that was sung, Mac turned his head to Goo’s room and waved goodbye sadly to Goo as tears streamed down his face. Goo waved goodbye back sadly as she’s still crying. Then, Mac started walking towards home as he sheds lots and lots of tears. When he’s three miles away from the mansion and to his house, he turned his head around and looked at the place he no longer goes to from school. {C “Goodbye, Goo.” Mac said sadly, “Goodbye… for good.” {C I’ll get you traitors for this. Mac thought, referring to his former friends (except Goo) as he clenched his fist in anger, as if he’s now wanting revenge. {C Mac sat fuming angrily behind a tree in the park in a blind rage. Stupid Frankie. What did she know? Trying to baby him the second he walked through the front door of Foster's, always trying to pry into his business when he could, especially the stuff he wanted to keep secret the most. Dammit, didn't she ever know when to stop? No. Mac's little fists almost turned white he clenched them so tightly in blind fury. Not any more. This was it. He felt as if he had been pushed completely to his limit. At that very moment didn't care about all the threats, all the warning beatings, everything. He just couldn't take it anymore. Mac was just to angry, just so angry at everything right now he just didn't care. Enough was enough. With a look of furious determination the little boy stood up and started to cry. This was it. He wanted nothing more than to take care of himself. Newspaper come flying across the screen: Mac Guilty! Mac guilty! NARRATOR: News of Mac’s disgrace rocked the nation. It seemed the courts were determined to make an example of him. Of course his former friends tried to help him but they were blocked at every turn. Why, they must have reopened the case a dozen times. They appealed to this court, that court, any court. But, the desition stood. The case of Mac was closed! It wasn't long enough before the police arrived. They took Mac to jail so he could never return to Foster's. He started crying. He hoped Frankie will prove to him that he and Frankie are no longer friends but enemies. He thinks that happiness will be taken away from him forever since he's in jail. Something went wrong with Frankie later that day. “Aah! That’s it! I give up! I give up!” she cried, throwing up her arms in mock hysterics. “Oh, c’mon dearie, don’t throw in the towel yet! Or in this case, the bed sheet.” Someone interrupted with a soft chuckle. Frankie groaned, not caring to look up as she already recognized the speaker. “Hi Grandma.” She mumbled, grabbing a stack of clean towels waiting to be folded. Madame Foster, founder and head of Foster’s Home for Imaginary Friends, slowly hobbled into the laundry room, clucking in mock disapproval. “What’s this, trouble with the sheets? Oh, Funny Bunny won’t like that.” She cracked, getting a wan smile out of her granddaughter. As Frankie resumed her towel folding, Madame Foster cocked her head and gave her a concerned look. “Oh c’mon Frankie, what’s wrong? Don’t that those lousy old sheets get to you. Where’s your “special helper?” Just get Mac in here and I’m sure you two will have that thing out in a jiffy!” “Don't need him. Mac’s not here.” Frankie replied flatly. Madame Foster cocked an eyebrow. Wilt: There's yes reason to be mean. Just leave him alone. He's not your friend anymore. “What? Odd, that’s not like the little fellow at all. Mac should’ve shown up a while ago.” “He left early.” Frankie replied again stoically, still concentrating on her folding. Madame Foster shook her head. “He said he hates me and wishes I died. I’m no longer his friend but his enemy.” sniffed Frankie. Madame Foster shook her head. "Oh dear, What a shame! I was actually hoping to see you two together in action today, and if Bunny told me the truth about what was going on in here last week, you both can get into some zany predicaments." the old lady chuckled. "Oh my goodness, such an adorable pair! It's so nice that he has you." Frankie looked up in surprise at her grandmother. "What?" Madame Foster wagged her finger jokingly "Oh, isn't it obvious, dear? There's no need to hide it. What with his overworked mother and his dreadful older brother, it's so nice to see that he's got at least s''omeone'' to look out for him.." "Uh, Grandma, I don't think-" but before Frankie could protest any further Madame Foster simply continued to ramble on. "All those times you've driven him home from school or something because his mother was too busy working, those moments I've found you helping him with his homework or on a school project in the library, the laughter I always hear whenever he's helping you around the house, all the rainy days I've seen you snuggled up together reading together in front of the fireplace, oh my!" The old woman chuckled. "And let's not mention how many times I've seen you shirking your duties now and then just so you can spent some time playing some silly game with the child and Bloo. Oh my, just last week I saw you outside washing the bus, then moments later you three ran by the very next window I passed shooting each other with super-soakers! Oh, all the good times you must have together." Frankie still struggled to find some kind of retort. "No, Grandma, I...uh...you see, this morning-" "Ha, and some people think this home is just for adopting imaginary friends." the little old lady laughed softly. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say it's almost like you've used Foster's to adopt yourself a little brother." Frankie went momentarily silent as she contemplated her grandmother's words. "Wait…little…." Madame Foster hobbled over to Frankie and gave her an affectionate pat on her back. "It's just nice that he has you to look up to dearie. That's all. Oops!" she laughed, "Well, shame on me, I just went off there, didn't I? Oh dear, I must bored you silly with my ramblings, huh? I guess that's just part of the deal when you become an old fogy like me. Good gracious, I don't even think I remember most of what I just said!" the quirky old woman cackled. "Oh well, that's the way the cookie crumbles! Ooooh, and speaking of cookies, my friend Beth from down the street gave me the loveliest new recipe for macaroons the other day! We were playing bridge-" Frankie's mind raced furiously as the kooky old woman went prattled on. Wait, was Grandma speaking the truth? Do Mac and I... is that all... Her brain rewound quickly, searching for any memory of what Madame Foster just listed. Yep, there it all was. There were all those insane adventures they had had together, some of the most notable the "Funny Bunny" fiasco or that none-too brief dating experience with the awful Dylan Lee. There were all the endless hours playing out in the backyard when she really should've been working and didn't care less about the fact she was shirking her duties. The all too numerous times when Mac showed up to lend a helping hand, just whenever her workload seemed too much to bear alone. All those late night trips to drop Mac off at home. All those cold, wet afternoons spent snuggled up by the fireplace. All those times she would be sitting at her computer and hear him ask her if she could help him out on his math, or whatever. How whenever he needed something, he always came to her. And how every time, she would be more than happy to do whatever it was for him. Madame Foster spoke the truth. Mac really was special to her, and Frankie knew it, deep in her heart. He was more than a friend, he was like a...a... Her grandmother's words echoed briefly within her head; little brother. "You're right." "...So there Beth and I were, ankle deep in-eh? What's that?" Madame Foster asked. "You're right, Grandma, you're totally right!" Frankie cried excitedly, throwing the towels aside and standing up. "I do, wait, I mean Mac needs, uh, hold on… I mean Mac said I'm not his girlfriend or his friend anymore. He wants me to keep me out of his life, kick him out of Foster's, and spank him." Wilt: There's yes reason to be mean. Just leave him alone. He's not your friend anymore. Madame Foster gave her granddaughter a peculiar look. "Frankie, are you feeling alright?" "Yes, wait…no, I mean…uh…I gotta give Mac a call!" Frankie sputtered as she reached into her pocket to grapple for her cell phone. Whipping it out, she got halfway though dialing Mac's home phone when suddenly…she just stopped completely in mid-dial. Madame Foster actually backed away a bit, unnerved by her grandchild's sudden erratic behavior. "Frankie dear, is everything okay?" Frankie desperately wanted nothing more in the world at that instant than to just make the call and talk to Mac. However some unseen force was keeping her from doing it. It was as if she already knew that if she called now, Mac wasn't going to pick up. In fact she didn't feel as if Mac was even home now. Frankie just stood there as this newfound sixth sense told her the same thing over and over; He's not there. He's in prison. Madame Foster noticed a letter. "Mac's new friends, Quick Draw McGraw, Augie Doggie, Daddy Doggie, Huckleberry Hound, Snagglepuss, Magilla Gorilla, Top Cat, Wally Gator, Peter Potamous, Squiddly Diddley, Yogi Bear and Boo-Boo bear wrote a letter to you. You need to read it. "Deer Mac, My happiness has been taken away from me, I feel like no-one wants to know me anymore and thinks I am a arrogant dork, anyway I would have to make your lives miserable anymore, as I will not as a life to live when you read this note. Thanks for sending me away. Choose Terrence & Goo. They like to go out on dates with you. I'm done with you!" Your enemy, Mac" Bloo: Frankie, do you miss Mac? Frankie: No, Bloo, I do not miss him. Wilt: Where is he? Bloo: He's in jail. (to Frankie) You said you don't need him. Frankie: You are so right about it. We've not time to look for him. We'll just have to live without him. I hope he'll never be one of us. I decided that Terrence should go out on dates with me since Mac is in jail. I don't need him. I proved to him that we're no longer friends but enemies. I'm never gonna take care of him anymore. Bloo: Oh no! Is that true? Wilt: Yes, Bloo, I say it is. Frankie: Terrence, how would you like to go out on dates with me since Mac is in jail? Terrence: Sure, I like to. Frankie: Mac doesn't care about anyone but Goo. I don't care about anyone but myself. I'm heartless. Terrence: Frankie, are you OK? Frankie: Yes, I'm okay. Where's your brother? Terrence: He left you alone and wanted to break your heart Frankie: He's better off without me. And I can't be his friend. I'm a Zugor now. Bloo: Well, who is this Zugor monster anyway? Frankie: Mac is not a monster. He will never have a crush on me. Bloo: Well, you're with me, Frankie. Forget Mac. You're better off without him. You gots everything you need right here. We no longer care for him, not even you. Goo is the only one who cares about Mac. That night, everyone went to bed expect Frankie. She stayed up thinking about what she likes to do to Mac. Frankie: What if Mac ran away? What if he never comes back?! He'll never have a crush on me. I'll never be his girlfriend, or his friend again! Frankie spent that night crying herself to sleep. A few hours after that, she felt better. She was thinking about no one but herself. Mac was in jail forever. Yes, once again it was a white Christmas and once again the melodies of Yule tied hung sweet upon the winters air. Hearts were gay and spirits high. Indeed in all the city there was but one spot untouched by the spirit of Christmas. The tower; grim monument to despair, cold cruel forbidding And, unfourtunaely the abobe of Mac for a good many Christamses yet to come. Poor Mac, alone with the memories of his wasted life not caring about anyone but himself. Oh what a fool he had been! He still remembered the first rule of Zugor rule #1: Don't need anyone but yourself. With many a pang there was the kindly face of Goo his friend and his sage advice so often scorned. A tear for Frankie his now former girlfriend too for his unloyalty, his misunderstanding. And Mac wept for his Bloo, Madame Foster, Mr. Herriman, Wilt, Eduardo, and Coco his former friends too and all those little lectures so ofter laughed at. Within the confines of this miserable cell a new Mac was born-a reformed Mac repentant Mac. Always again would he let those mad foolish manias that had brought him to this sorry end! He doesn't care about Frankie anymore. Frankie is not his friend anymore but his enemy. Mac: Living my life in a slow hill different girl every night at the hotel I aint seen the sun shine in 3 damn days been fuelin up on cocaine and whiskey wish I had a good girl to miss me but I wonder if I'll ever change my ways I put your picture away sat down and cried today wished Frankie died instead of me Everyone at Foster's no longer care for me, Not even Frankie my now former girlfriend The only one who cares about me is Goo and Yogi Bear, Boo-Boo Bear, Huckleberry Hound, Snagglepuss, Quick Draw McGraw, Augie Doggie, Daddy Doggie, Magilla Gorilla, Wally Gator, Top Cat Peter Potamus, and Squiddley Diddley. I cant look at you while I'm lying next to them I put your picture away sat down and cried today wished Frankie died instead of me Everyone at Foster's no longer care for him, Not even Frankie my now former girlfriend The only one who cares about me are Goo, and Yogi Bear, Boo-Boo Bear, Huckleberry Hound, Quick Draw McGraw, Snagglepuss, Augie Doggie, Daddy Doggie, Top Cat, Magilla Gorilla, Wally Gator, Peter Potamus, and Squiddley Diddley I cant look at you while I'm lying next to them Frankie kicked me out of her life and little did she know, she did cast me out into the cold cruel world Frankie doesn't want me to be her boyfriend cause I'm not old enough Frankie is now my enemy I don't know if Frankie and I can repair our relationship I want somebody to bail me out But Frankie doesn't want to bail me out We won't be friends anymore Frankie may seem like a surrogate mother to Goo and Terrence, not me I ain't seen Yogi Bear and his friends in three darn days I put your picture away sat down and cried today wished Frankie died instead of me Everyone at Foster's no longer care for me, Not even Frankie my now former girlfriend The only one who cares about me is Goo and Yogi Bear, Boo-Boo Bear, Huckleberry Hound, Snagglepuss, Quick Draw McGraw, Augie Doggie, Daddy Doggie, Magilla Gorilla, Wally Gator, Top Cat Peter Potamus, and Squiddley Diddley. I cant look at you while I'm lying next to them I put your picture away sat down and cried today wished Frankie died instead of me Everyone at Foster's no longer care for him, Not even Frankie my now former girlfriend The only one who cares about me are Goo, and Yogi Bear, Boo-Boo Bear, Huckleberry Hound, Quick Draw McGraw, Snagglepuss, Augie Doggie, Daddy Doggie, Top Cat, Magilla Gorilla, Wally Gator, Peter Potamus, and Squiddley Diddley I cant look at you while I'm lying next to them Come out moon Come out wishing star Come out Come out Wherever you are I’m out here in the dark All alone and wide awake Come and find me I’m empty and I’m cold And my heart's about to break Come and find me I need you to come here and find me Cause without you I’m totally lost I've hung a wish on every star It hasn’t done much good so far I can only dream of you Wherever you are I’ll hear you laugh I’ll see you smile I’ll be with you just for a while But when the morning comes And the sun begins to rise I will lose you Because it’s just a dream When I open up my eyes I will lose you I use to believe in forever But forever is to good to be true I've hung a wish on every star It hasn’t done much good so far I don’t know what else to do Except to try to dream of you And wonder if you are dreaming too Wherever you are Wherever you are A/N: (in tears) Well, that’s it… (sniffles) The song is “Goodbye May Seem Forever” from “Fox and the Hound” by Disney. Like I said before, it’s a very emotional story. Now I feel better writing it. Remember, send in your reviews. And no flames, please. Well… (sniffles) I guess that’s it. My story’s over. Goodbye, everyone. Category:Characers arrested Category:End of Friendship and Releationship Category:Characters Defeated Category:Episodes focusing on The Foster's Gang against Mac